<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know It’s Cold When We’re Apart by hatchetfield_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824288">I Know It’s Cold When We’re Apart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchetfield_bee/pseuds/hatchetfield_bee'>hatchetfield_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are The One Thing Going Right [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I think it’s cute at least, Swearing, five things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatchetfield_bee/pseuds/hatchetfield_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! For some reason it wouldn’t show that I updated so I changed the format around.<br/>The title is from You And I by PVRIS.<br/>I’ve been finding titles by listening to my music on shuffle and it’s been p fun!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Foster &amp; Ethan Green, Hannah Foster &amp; Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are The One Thing Going Right [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know It’s Cold When We’re Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! For some reason it wouldn’t show that I updated so I changed the format around.<br/>The title is from You And I by PVRIS.<br/>I’ve been finding titles by listening to my music on shuffle and it’s been p fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 10pm when Lex heard a knock on the door. She jumped from the couch at the noise. Hannah was already in bed and Lex was texting Ethan. The rain outside was calming but the knock on the door made it ominous. She got up slowly, holding a pillow tightly to her chest. She knew it wasn’t her mom because her mom wouldn’t knock, but she couldn’t really see through the rain.<br/>
Lex took a deep breath, counted to 3 and then whipped the door open, stopping it before it slammed. She saw Ethan, soaking wet, holding a flower. “Fucking Christ, Ethan you scared the living shit out of me. What the hell are you doin here?”<br/>
She pulled him into the house and closed the door behind him. He just stood there smiling with the now wet daisy, “I wanted to, you know, ask you out. Like, on a date.” He handed her the flower. They had been hanging out for about a month, but they hadn’t made it official. They’d done things that couples might usually do, just not with the labels.<br/>
Lex smiled and grabbed the flower. She bit the inside of her cheek, “And that couldn’t have waited for morning? Why didn’t you text me, I swear I almost had a heart attack.” She was twirling the flower around in her fingers and putting it in a plastic cup on the table.<br/>
Ethan shrugged and scratched the back of his neck “I wanted it to be romantic or whatever, sorry.”  Lex scoffed, “So do you want to?”<br/>
“You’re such a fucking dork. Of course, I’ll go out with you.” She patted his shoulder, “Jesus you’re fucking cold. C’mere. Use this to dry off,” Lex handed him a towel from a cabinet and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Ethan to sit down and he did. He rested his arm on the back of the couch and sat on top of the towel.<br/>
Lex looked at him smiling, “If you told me a month ago  that Ethan Green would show up at my trailer in the rain, with a fucking flower, asking me on a date, I’d probably laugh in your face. What happened to the big tough guy act?” Ethan just rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. She hit his hand gently, “You’re fucking cold”<br/>
“Okay, asshole. Well you’re warm so you’re staying with me,” He held her close and she leaned into him. “What do you wanna do for our date? Like, watch a movie? I don’t wanna leave Hannah hanging, maybe we could take her out with us,” The first time Ethan met Hannah, Lex was shocked at how good he was with her. She wasn’t sure if Hannah had ever been that good with anyone she hadn’t previously known, but they joked around and laughed.<br/>
It was part of the reason she’d gotten so close to him. If she was honest, Hannah was part of the reason Lex tried to stay away from socializing. She wasn’t a burden or anything like that, but Hannah always had to be her top priority. Over everything else, dating, going out with friends, she always had to make sure Hannah was safe above all else. It was her responsibility to take care of her and if anything happened to Hannah she couldn’t live with herself. So, it was nice that she could have both of them together without worrying about her.<br/>
“Yeah, that would be nice if we could bring Hannah. I wouldn’t wanna leave her alone, she’ll probably be excited. She likes you a lot, you know. Every single time we leave the house, she asks if you’re gonna be there.”<br/>
“That’s adorable. I do the same thing before we hang out,” Lex laughed and moved herself closer into Ethan.<br/>
They talked about every thought they had until it was almost midnight. Lex fell asleep leaning her head on Ethan’s shoulder and he fell asleep with a hand protectively around her waist.<br/>
When Lex woke up the next morning, she looked beside her and Hannah was tucked into the other side of the couch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize that this one isn’t too long either and I’m sorry bout that. I have a chapter that’s over 1000, but I had this idea and drabbled it down before I forgot to put it in the middle. I’ve had some trouble staying motivated to write and actually finish the storyline, because of the circumstances. So if anyone has anything that they want me to write or thing might be fun lmk!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>